


Levi gets a minion shoved up his ass

by Luukiead



Series: this series is an indication of how much I've given up on life [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Minons, but if you watch porn you know the ad, even when drugged up im still a mean lil cow, i got this idea from an ad on pornhub where the girl basically sits on a really tiny person, im also on like 8 pills rn and theyre making me super loopy so, it might have been xvideos actually who knows, ive had a strange day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luukiead/pseuds/Luukiead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im going to #hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi gets a minion shoved up his ass

“Hey, Levi, look what I found.”

Levi looked up from his book to see Eren standing in the doorframe, one hand placed on the back of a weird, babbling, short, pill-shaped, yellow…creature _thing._ He put the book down on the bed, sitting up a bit straighter against the headboard and frowned.

“The actual fuck is that?”

Eren laughed, and the weird yellow thing laughed too. “It’s a minion,” Eren said with a smirk. “And it’s going up your ass.”

 

And up Levi’s ass it went.

The minion was about three feet tall, but that didn’t bother Eren, apparently. After making Levi kneel with his hands against the headboard, Eren shoved his fingers up Levi’s ass and began stretching. Levi looked under his arm and saw the tiny yellow monster rubbing its crotch through the denim dungarees it was wearing.

And it kinda turned him on.

Eren eventually managed to fit his whole fist up Levi’s ass, but it still wasn’t enough to fit the fat head of the minion inside.

“Hey, little dude.” The minion stopped rubbing itself when Eren called to it and looked up with a small, questioning sound. “Help me stretch Levi out.”

The minion ran over and stuck its gloved hand right into Levi’s hole without any warning. Levi groaned when he felt Eren and the minion’s hand stretch his walls wide, the minion babbling and sticking its other hand in with a gasp.

Eventually, Levi had had enough.

“Put him in!”

With a nod, Eren picked the minion up by its waist. Levi braced himself as he felt the almost hairless head of the minion press against his asshole and Eren shoved his weight onto it, pressing the top of the head in. Levi’s groans only got louder when Eren refused to let off; he carried on ploughing his and the minion’s weight into his asshole, the little yellow creature shouting excitedly, his voice becoming muffled as he was encased in Levi’s ass. The minion’s arms poked against Levi’s prostate and, boy, did it feel good.

After the minion was fully seated in Levi like a large yellow butt-plug, Eren tugged on its legs and pulled it back out slowly. The minion’s face pushed right against Levi’s bundle’o’nerves™, the goggles it wore cold and hard against his insides. Eren pushed back in once the minion had almost fallen out of his ass, and on the next push in Levi could feel his stomach stretching outwards from the force of the push and the size of the minion.

Eren increased the speed slowly, and the minion began to scream and writhe inside of Levi each time it was shoved in and out again. Levi was so closes to coming, but he kept his hand tight around his dick so that he wouldn’t come. He wanted this to last.

However, it couldn’t. Eren was pumping the minion in and out like there was no bloody tomorrow, and eventually he came calling out for the minion and Eren.

After he came down from the Orgasm High™, Levi, I don’t fuckign know, he snogs the minion or something. Eren jacks off to it and they clean up and stuff the minion in a cupboard.

“Wow minions are sexy,” Levi says.

Eren nods and the two of them and the minion live happily ever after and probably have children. Who knows.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [send hate mail in this direction](http://pressatosnart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
